


First Order Gifts

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Brothers, Family, Fluff, Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's little brother Techie is good with his hands and some wires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Order Gifts

***

Kylo

He's enraged at first when he saw the small object in his private quarters. The idea that someone had been inside, the idea that someone had been inside and he _didn't feel them_... Kylo's hands tensed and he just barely stopped himself from drawing his weapon to lay waste to his room. He had been warned that if he did it again it would be the last time, the Order saying that they refused to pay to fix up his bedroom for an eighteenth time.

Kylo satisfied himself instead by hammering his fists against his wall instead, stopping only when the knuckles opened up and started to bleed inside of his gloves. With a snarl he threw them off, reaching up to remove his helmet before turning his attention back to the origin of his anger.

It was a small Bantha, made out of twisted up copper wires. He picked it up and glared at it, struggling to control his breathing. He raised up his hand, fully prepared to hurl the figure against his wall when he caught himself. He lowered his hand, looking at the figure again.

He sat down on his bed, finding himself lost in his old thoughts as he toyed with it.

***

Phasma

She noticed one of her Stormtroopers holding the small bit of wiring in her hands in the mess hall. The young soldier was showing it to another, the pair laughing between each other. She approached them calmly, not wishing to scare either one as she stood between them. “What is that?” she asked.

“I think it's supposed to be a bird!” the Stormtrooper said, holding it out to Phasma.

“Mine is some kind of feline,” the other added, showing his own.

Phasma frowned as she looked over the small bundle of twisted up copper wire, handing it back. “Where did these come from?” she asked.

“We found them in our quarters!”

“There's some in yours too I've heard, Captain!”

“...Mine?”

“We heard one of the service droids talking about it. They didn't want to touch them for fear it was something you had done.”

She nodded her head, turning away from the pair to leave the mess hall, heading for her own room to see what she would find there. What she found was a pair of equine like animals made out of the same twisted up copper wires, sitting prim and proper on her pillow. She picked them up carefully, smiling in fondness underneath her helmet. The little figures were placed on a small shelf and then she went back out to complete her rounds, noting that every one of her Stormtroopers had some kind of figure as well.

***

Hux

He finds it slipped into the pocket of his pants while getting dressed in the morning. Hux blinks and pulls the flower made out of wires from his pocket, raising an eyebrow at it. He looks over to where the hidden door is and he smiles to himself, slipping the flower into the inside pocket of his jacket instead as he approaches and punches in the code to open it.

His little brother Techie is lying on his back on his cot. His Ysalamir lies beside him, idly chewing on a ball of copper wire. Techie's eyes are narrowed, his hands held above his face as he twists around some wires to make the base shape of a figure.

“Brother?”

Techie blinks and sits up, hands in his lap as he looks at his brother. “Hm?”

Hux regards him for a moment, tilting his head to the side. “Do you need more wires?” His little brother's smile brings one to his own lips.

“I would like that,” Techie says with a nod.

“I'll bring you some between shifts, okay?”

“Okay!”

 


End file.
